


These empty blankets

by SiriaLilianBlack



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriaLilianBlack/pseuds/SiriaLilianBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastò un bacio per far crollare il loro universo; uno sguardo per cancellare anni di menzogne; una carezza per sigillare un patto.<br/>Vi racconterò di due uomini, del loro amore e di ciò che li portò ad allontanarsi per sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These empty blankets

These empty blankets

0 - Prologo 

  


  
La prima volta accadde così, per caso.  
Un bicchiere di troppo, la luce soffusa e le loro labbra troppo ansiose di sfiorarsi da lasciar loro il tempo di pensare.  
Bastò un bacio per far crollare il loro universo; uno sguardo per cancellare anni di menzogne; una carezza per sigillare un patto.  
Nessuno mai seppe di quella prima volta. Persino loro faticarono a ricordarla, il mattino seguente.  
Impiegarono un po' a capire cosa fosse realmente successo, quali fossero le ragioni di quel gesto impulsivo. Una volta compreso, le loro vite cambiarono e, nonostante tutto ciò che successe in seguito, non sarebbero più state le stesse.  
Raccontarvi di loro è difficile, per me.  
Ho toccato con mano cosa significa perdere la propria anima gemella in un modo cosi ingiusto e crudele, ma non sta a me decidere di tacere.  
Spero solamente non viviate mai vicende simili e che il vostro amore sia un utopistico per sempre.  
Vi racconterò di John, macho, in apparenza, cucciolone dal cuore d'oro, in realtà.  
E vi racconterò dell'uomo di cui si innamorò perdutamente, Randy, la persona più dolce del mondo, che seppellì il suo cuore per non disattendere le alte aspettative del suo mondo.  
Vi racconterò di due uomini, del loro amore e di ciò che li portò ad allontanarsi per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Il prologo è pubblicato, la trama in testa la ho, resta solo da vedere se mai riuscirò a finire quest'ennesima long. Pregate per me xD  
> Spero abbiate gradito. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Baci,  
> Siria.


End file.
